Refreshed
by Kuddls
Summary: Harry was kicked out of the Dursley's household and is now living with his two best friends. One day, he is taking a walk and Moody comes to tell him that his house in Godric's Hollow has been fixed. Is this the real Moody? Has his house really been fixed


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry clutched his wand as he walked down the quiet street. He jumped at every sound, no matter how slight; he felt so paranoid now. There was a sound behind and Harry whirled around, thankful for his quidditch reflexes. He watched the car pass and let out a sigh of relief, quickly bringing his wand down, but not his guard.

There was another sound and Harry whipped his wand out and turned to what he thought was the source. He scanned the vacant area and saw nothing.

"Hello Harry," a gruff voice said.

"Moody!" Harry exclaimed, relieved.

"You shouldn't whip your head like that," Moody said, "it's bad for your neck."

"Okay," Harry said, waiting for him to go on. He knew that Moody didn't just show up in places for no reason. There was something going on.

"Look, I know you want to go back to your parents' old place," Moody began, "and I know you're going to get there any way possible, so I'll help you."

Harry eyed him carefully. He'd been fooled by a fake Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody once before and didn't want it to happen again. "My parents' place was destroyed."

"I know that," Moody said, "but it was fixed."

"That's impossible," Harry said.

"Haven't you figured out that nothing's impossible yet, Potter?" Moody asked, an annoyed tone in his voice. "Before he died, before you even started your sixth year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore fixed it."

Harry still wasn't convinced, and by the gruff sigh that came out of Moody, Harry knew that he could tell.

"Have you never heard of the 'reparo' charm, Potter?" Moody asked.

"Of course," Harry replied, "but it couldn't fix the house, could it? I mean, I heard it was huge and Voldemort blasted it to bits."

"Dumbledore could do anything he set his mind to," Moody replied. "Almost."

Harry swallowed hard as he was reminded of Dumbledore's death. He still hadn't let his guard down and was ready to hex this person if it really wasn't Moody. If he cried it would show a sign of weakness, and this death eater (if it truly was a death eater and not the real Moody) would leap at the chance to capture him and take him to Voldemort.

"Uh," was all Harry said.

"If you don't want to go, it's fine," Moody said. "I just thought that you'd like to see your parents' belongings."

"He fixed their belongings too?" Harry asked.

Moody nodded. "I helped a bit."

"And what if I do go?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I'll have to escort you," Moody said. "I'm the secret keeper."

Harry was getting more skeptical by the moment. "Why would Dumbledore need a secret keeper if no one lives there?"

"There may be some important things in there that are needed," Moody replied.

"Mmm hmm," Harry said. He searched Moody's face. It looked like the real Alastor Moody, but Harry still felt unsure.

"If you want to go, contact Kingsley," Moody told him. "Simply tell him 'Harry says yes' and I'll be over here. Decide by the 24th, I don't have all year for you." He then quickly apparated.

Harry slowly made his way to his flat, lost in thought. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had kicked him out of the house about a week and a half ago. Two days before his seventeenth birthday, Vernon had informed him that he expected him to be moved out before July 31st ended. Harry got a three-bedroom apartment, which he shared with Hermione and Ron.

"I'm home," Harry called out as he came through the door.

There was an audible sigh of relief from Hermione as she came into the kitchen. "How did you get onto the quidditch team?"

Harry grinned fondly at the memory, "Malfoy stole Neville's rememberall and went up into the air because he thought I'd never reach him up there, but I went up anyway, even after you warned me it was against the rules, and got it back."

Hermione jumped into his arms, "Thank goodness! Harry you can't go out for 'a small walk' and come back nearly two hours later!"

"Actually, I do have the ability to," Harry replied.

Hermione gave him a small angry hit on the arm, "You know what I mean!"

"Geez, Hermione, he was only trying to make light of the situation," Ron said, coming into the room.

"This isn't a situation to make light of!" Hermione replied, having an annoyed, frustrated tone to her voice. "We live in an extremely dangerous time now and Harry is one of the most endangered people!"

"Calm down, Hermione, I wasn't killed," Harry said.

"But you could have been!" Hermione said.

"But he wasn't," Ron defended.

She let out an angry sigh and stomped away. Ron turned to Harry, "She's right, you know mate."

"I know," Harry said, "but she just gets so worked up."

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"Anyway," Harry said, "I need to talk to you both about something rather soon."

"Well, it needs to be soon," Ron said, looking at the clock. "Mum wants us to stay at the Burrow tonight. She said something about not wanting us to be late for the wedding."

"Oh, right, Bill and Fleur's wedding is tomorrow," Harry said.

"You forgot?" Hermione asked, coming back into the kitchen.

"Not this again," Ron mumbled.

"Look, Hermione," Harry said, trying to avoid another lecture, "I really need to talk to both of you about something."

Harry accounted the whole story to them. He told them all about Moody (if it really was Moody) and about his parents' house. Hermione and Ron were listening with wide eyes.

"It sounds pretty suspicious to me, mate," Ron said when he finished.

"Definitely," Hermione agreed.

"I thought so too," he admitted, "but I kind of want to believe him."

"Harry," Hermione said in a gentle voice, "I know you want to but that doesn't mean you should."

"But he said Kingsley knew about it," Harry said.

"He could have fooled Kingsley too," Hermione reasoned.

"How about we just keep a close eye on him tonight?" Harry asked. "If it seems suspicious, I won't go."

"If you do go, I'm going with you," Ron said.

"Me, too," Hermione volunteered.

A/N Like it? Love it? Hate it? None of the above? Please leave a review!


End file.
